


A Place in Your Heart- A Cameron Dallas Fanfiction

by ADFitch



Category: Cameron Dallas - Fandom, Chasing Cameron (TV), Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADFitch/pseuds/ADFitch
Summary: When Simone moved to Chino, California to pursue her writing career, she had no idea that she would be caught up in the most passionate affair of her life with internet sensation Cameron Dallas. Hot, heavy, and everything she could hope for, can she get Cameron to take what they have seriously, or will she just remain another notch in his belt? Please rate or review so I know if I should continue. Thank you!Warning: Smut with a plot.





	1. Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

A Place in your Heart: A Cameron Dallas Fanfiction

Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Simone Richards glanced at her phone hoping for a text from her best friend Quinn Syegun. When she saw no notification, she let out what felt like her hundredth sigh. Rationally, she knew that time difference was a factor. While it was 6 pm here in California, it was 9 in Cincinnati. Chances were that even though it was Friday, Quinn had already went to bed. Quinn still lived at home with her parents despite being 24. While for the most part it wasn't a problem in such a large house, Quinn had a very protective and slightly overbearing mother. An immigrant from South Korea, Mrs. Syegun had very old fashioned ideas about what a girl's place in the world was. She disagreed with Quinn's adamant refusal to get married, and the casual dating scene she dipped her toes in. Take in account that Quinn enjoyed the affections of both men and women, and dyed her boyishly short hair a different color almost every month, and you created a conflict that Mr. Syegun found best to leave alone. Though he was more supportive and understanding of his daughter's rebellious and in your face attitude, he couldn't deny his wife if he tried, something that led to some conflicts in the household. Twirling her curly, dark grey hair around her finger, she debated on sending another message. She let out a sigh, and decided against it. She needed to make more friends in California, and that wouldn't happen if she spent most of her time texting Quinn. Simone cleaned up her table, and threw away her picked over food. She had been in Chino for a month, and she still was having a hard time making friends. An aspiring author, she had moved here after being contacted by a publishing company who had shown an interest in her self-published book on Kindle. A historical romance, it had been collecting a small audience and they had wanted to take her up before someone else did. Unfortunately for her, when she had committed to the company, they had discovered a writer who surpassed her small, but loyal fan base. Not wanting to break a contract, they gave her a job in their editing department. Still, Simone didn't complain. She had wanted to embark on a new adventure, and certainly moving across the map had qualified as such. Plus, she enjoyed the editing job more than she was willing to admit to her family back home. She loved writing; it was her passion. But at the moment, she just wasn't as confident in her ability to make a career around it as everyone else was. Pushing through the door of the little café, she closed her eyes as she held her face up to the last lingering rays of the August sun. It was so beautiful here. The beach, the sun, the people; it was everything she could hope for. Simone turned to head towards the bus station when she ran smack into a stranger. Bouncing back, she fell on her butt on the hard pavement, and sat dazed as the stranger's papers floated around her.

"I'm so sorry!" a male's voice called out.

Amidst the papers floating around her, Simone looked up into the softest brown eyes she had ever seen. Time seemed to slow down for a moment as she tried to take in the stranger's face. He had a chiseled jaw. His full lips were pulled into a sheepish grin, revealing straight white teeth. His eyelashes were thick and enviable. Brown hair streaked blond with the sun, hung in his eyes. His mouth was forming words, but she couldn't take any of it in. All she could do was sit there, mouth agape, and stare at him. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She finally snapped to, and realized he must have asked her a question. What was it?

"What?" she blurted out, a little forceful.

The stranger jumped back slightly at her loud question.

"I was asking if you were ok," he said, pushing his hair out of his eyes, and adjusting the backpack he had slung over his shoulder.

All she could do was nod. For some reason, she had forgotten how to speak. Or breathe. Or move. Still sitting on the ground, she stared at the hand he had stuck out to help her up for a few seconds before she reached out. His palm was warm and smooth, his grip strong. He pulled her up, and after reluctantly letting go of his hand, she stood there, pulling her dress back in place, feeling her face burn before remembering all his papers had fallen when they had collided.

"Your papers!" she gasped out, before bending to help gather them.

"Sorry about that! I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going," she told him.

"No worries. It's all good here. I wasn't exactly out of the way either."

She handed him his papers, willing herself to say something to him before it was too weird to stand there noting how the light played on his sun kissed skin.

"I'm Cameron by the way," he said with another smile.

"Simone" she responded, feeling her heart flip at that smile.

"So Simone, I haven't seen you around this café before."

"Oh, so I'm guessing you know all the girls who frequent this café?" she shot back without thinking. Naturally quick witted, her sense of humor had often gone over wrong with strangers. Quinn had always described her as an "acquired taste". She waited for him to cut the conversation short.

"Well, I do keep a log of who comes at what hour. And though you didn't check in with me, I'll let you slide for this time."

Simone laughed. Cute and funny. This Cameron was a lethal combination.

"But for real, I come here a lot, and I don't think I've ever seen you here."

"I've only actually lived in Chino for a month. I was looking for hidden local gems when I stumbled across it on line, and decided to check it out."

"Oh, welcome to Chino", he said enthusiastically. "Well, if you're free, there's a great bar around the corner. Maybe I can take you for a drink, and you could tell me more about what brings you here. Don't worry, it's a local spot too."

Her mind screaming yes, yes, yes, she tried hard to hide her excitement. In reality it was way too soon to catch a drink with someone. She had just broken up with her long term boyfriend Kyrie a week before she moved. Besides that, she had just meet this Cameron guy. Though she sensed herself responding to him, she felt that maybe she should take it slow and get to know him better. But how was she supposed to do that if she didn't hang out with him? Besides, wasn't it just a few minutes ago that she was lamenting her lack of friends? Here was an opportunity presenting itself, and she was balking down. Staring at him for a moment, she let her internal instinct guide her.

"I would love to get a drink with you".

"Great!" he exclaimed, smiling wide.

Cameron folded up the papers, and stuffed them in his backpack. Holding his arm out in a mock gentlemanly matter, he winked and asked "Shall we?"

"Let's shall", she giggled, looping her arm through his. She tried in vain to ignore the feeling of his bare arm against hers. He was radiating warmth, and it caused a slight shiver up her back.

He looked down at her; he towered over her. Though at 5'2", most people did. Still, instead of making her feel intimidated, it made her wonder what it would be like to nuzzle against him, and let him envelope her.

"Are you cold?" he asked as they walked along.

Deciding not to be any trouble, or to have to explain that the cause of her shiver was more sexual in nature than the weather, she just shook her head.

"Well, we're here".

He had stopped in front of a small, brick building. A bright neon sign labeled it as "Jazzy's". Not many people lingered outside, and there wasn't much noise coming from the inside. She casted a dubious look at the place, and wondered again if it was a good idea to go anywhere with someone she had just met. Cameron had seen her look, and let out a chuckle.

"Trust me", he said, bending down to whisper in her ear, the spicy scent of his cologne drifting to her. "I come here a lot when I just want to get away and not be noticed".

What did he mean by that? She thought, trying to still the shivers his voice caused her to break out in. She didn't want him to worry about her, and she was slightly embarrassed by how hard she was responding to him. He hadn't given any indication that he felt the same. He led them inside. No bouncer at the door, a female bar keep nodded at Cameron from across the way. It was a darkly lit space, with random décor on the walls. Nothing really seemed to have a theme; there were license plates, pictures of animals in the wild, and street signs. Low rock music played, and even though there was a dj station, it looked like it hadn't been attended to for a while. The floor was the same lightly colored wood as the bar, and though it was clean, it seemed outdated and slightly run down. A few patrons sat at the bar, or stood around talking and drinking. There were pinball machines in the corner, and the smell of mozzarella, and fried food hung in the air. They slide into a booth across from each other in a secluded corner, the cool leather pressing against the back of her thighs a contrast to the almost muggy atmosphere. Almost as soon as they sat down, the female from behind the bar came over. She was unconventionally pretty, with bright purple hair pulled in a high bun, and tattoos up and down both arms.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to leave stardom behind and come pay us a visit?" she asked in a flirty voice.

Cameron laughed, and gave some sort of reply she didn't quite hear. Trying to squish down the rise of jealousy in her, she wondered what she meant about stardom. That with Cameron's comment earlier about coming here when he didn't want to be noticed made her study his face a bit more. If she could see beyond how attractive she found him, he did seem slightly familiar... Before she could nail it down, they both turned and looked at her expectantly. Feeling her face grow hot, she realized she hadn't been paying attention to what was being said. Drink orders maybe? Taking a gamble, she just nodded her head.

"I'll have the same?" The pretty waitress nodded, and after telling Cameron the drinks and food would be right up, winked at him, and made her way back to the bar.

"You like long island iced teas too, huh? Nice!" Cameron replied. Lucky for Simone, she actually did. Anything that was had 5 different shots and cost under 10 dollars was her idea of a good time.

"The mozzarella sticks here are legit too. You're gonna' love them."

"No I.D.?" she asked curiously.

"Naw, they know me here. But wait, I didn't ask you how old you were. I just assumed..." he trailed off.

"Oh! I'm old enough!" she reassured him. "I'm actually 24."

"Oh, ok. I'll be 24 next month."

The flirty waitress brought them their drinks, and while they waited for the mozzarella sticks, Cameron asked her what brought her to Chino. She filled him in on her slight rush with being a full time author, and how instead she landed in editing instead. After downing her drink with Cameron, she found herself opening up about the debacle that had been her break up with Kyrie, her ineptitude at finding friends, and her fear of losing touch with Quinn. She hadn't meant to unload so much on him, but it felt nice. He was easy to talk to, and seemed to understand what she was trying to say before she could figure it out in her head.

"So what about you?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could. She was brimming with curiosity about the comments, and the niggling sense of familiarity his face seemed to bring to her.

He looked at her in a bit of surprise. Then let out a chuckle. At her look of confusion, he stopped laughing.

"Wait, you really don't know who I am?"

"Should I?" she asked tentatively.

"No, not at all! It's just that most people around here know who I am. I'm a YouTube star," he said, blushing slightly. "I made vines too. I model sometimes as well".

As soon as he said that, it clicked for Simone. Quinn was obsessed with you tubers. All she ever talked about was Nash Grier, this and that.

"I know who you are now! Quinn is in love with your friend Nash!" she let out with a laugh.

Cameron laughed. "Well I don't want to ruin her day, but he has a girl now. But his younger brother is free."

They laughed as the waitress brought over the mozzarella sticks. Cameron ordered them another round of drinks, and soon they were sharing their love of fried food. Simone was feeling the drinks, but she didn't care. She was having a great time. They played silly games like 20 questions to learn random things about each other, and they both discovered that their favorite color was green, though he didn't share her love of bodily videos on YouTube. When they had ordered their 3rd round, it was already 10. As they fought over the last mozzarella stick (a battle which Cameron gallantly threw the towel in for), they had been having one of the best nights Simone could remember.

"Have you ever played Never Have I Ever?" Cameron asked.

Smiling in embarrassment, Simone shook her head no. "I didn't go to much parties back home or in college. I'm pretty tame."

"That's ok!" Cameron told her. "It's pretty simple. You just make a statement of something and say 'never have I ever' before it. If someone has, they take a drink. "I'll go first" he said, playing with his glass. "Never, uh, never have I ever purposely ran into a stranger so I could find a way to talk to her." Drinking a long drink of his tea, he gave Simone a lopsided grin.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "You, you did that on purpose!"

"Well, yeah, I did. You just looked so pretty standing there with that smile on your face. You seemed so different than anyone I've met around here. I had to get to know you. I just didn't mean to collide with you so hard. I'm still really sorry about that," he said, rubbing his neck.

All Simone could do was laugh. She had never had someone go out of their way to catch her attention. Her ex had just told Quinn he thought she was hot. Pushing a curl behind her ear, she didn't know what to say. Before she could answer, the bartender came back over.

 

"Sorry, Cam. We're closing early tonight. Gotta' have a staff meeting."

After a few more words, he paid their tab, and they made their way outside. They stood there, him switching his backpack arm to arm, her playing with the strap from her purse.

"Hey, if you don't want to call it a night, you, you could come to my apartment for a few more drinks. I'm sure I have a bottle of vodka and some juice in the fridge somewhere. That is, if you don't want to call it a night, I mean" Simone blurted out.

Cameron smiled. "You know what? I don't think I want to. That sounds good. I'll flag us down a taxi. We probably shouldn't be driving."

Simone nodded in agreement. While Cameron was flagging down a taxi, she tried to calm her racing heart. She hadn't invited anyone over before. Cameron called over to the waiting taxi and the crawled in the back. Giving the driver the address, they relaxed, their knees touching. Simone was unsure what to say, and it seemed as if Cameron was in the same position.

"We should take a photo!" she said. "I can send it to Quinn in the morning to rub it in her face."

She pulled out her cell phone, and they leant into each other as she snapped the photo. She was in the process of turning to show him the photo, when she realized he hadn't moved from his close position to her. With a little "oh", she saw how close to his mouth was to hers All she had to do was purse her lips to meet his. She froze, not wanting to move away, but not sure what he wanted. For the briefest of moments, he pressed his lips against her. She felt a tingle of pleasure shoot through her straight into her nether regions. He pulled back, but keep his face close to hers. She couldn't read his expression too well in the darkened taxi, but she was aware of the sexual tension that was springing up between them. He leant in again, and grazed her lips with his, but when she tried to strengthen the contact, he pulled back.

"Sorry. I mean, we're in the back of a taxi so-"

"No, I get it," she cut him off in a whisper. But she couldn't help but feel incredibly unfulfilled, and slightly embarrassed. Her lips were tingling, and she wanted nothing more than to feel his again. They sat back, and spent the rest of the drive in silence. The taxi driver dropped them off, and using her front door key, she led him down the hallway to her door. It took her a few tries to get her key in the lock; her hands were shaking with nerves. Cameron reached out his hand, and wrapped it around hers to keep it steady. Together, they unlocked the door.

"Thanks," she whispered, turning to stare up at him. She tried her hardest to find something to say, but she was only able to stare in his eyes. Before she knew what was happening, his mouth was on hers.


	2. Chapter 2- One Night Stand?

Chapter 2: One Night Stand?

As Cameron’s mouth touched hers, all coherent thoughts fled Simone’s mind. All she could think about was how to get closer. She turned so her front was flush with his, and stood on her tiptoes to deepen the contact. Cameron’s arms snaked around her, and pulled her hard against his chest, bending down to angle his mouth better. She gripped his shoulders to keep her balance, and let out a sound of disappointment when he pulled back.

“Should we go inside?” he whispered.   
Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded her head. His kept his arms around her, fumbling with her lock. As soon as he had the door open, he walked her in backwards. Not bothering to turn any light on, he used the glow of city lights coming through her window to guide them. He pushed the door closed with his foot, and was back to kissing her. Simone was finding it hard to remember to breathe. He licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth immediately in response. He let out a low hum of pleasure as he delved in. Fisting the front of his shirt, she held on as his tongue explored the insides of her mouth. She tried in earnest to put up a matching fight with her own, but he was relentless. She gave up to his dominance and soon she was a trembling mess in his arms. He gripped her rear, massaging and rubbing her pliant flesh. She could feel the hard length of him on her belly, and rubbed her front against him in an effort to ease some of her own lust. Cameron wedged his arm between them, and pulled her dress up to her waist. He rubbed the front of her underwear, and she let out a note of pleasure that was swallowed up in his mouth. They broke apart for a moment, and Cameron quickly removed his backpack, and kicked off his shoes. He unbuckled his belt, and pulled his shorts off. Stepping forward, Simone helped him take of his shirt, and ran her hands over his sculpted body. Flicking her tongue over one of his nipples, she reached in his boxers to grip him. Rubbing, she tested the thick length of him with her hands. Cameron groaned, let his head fall back, moving his hips in rhythm with her rubbing.   
“Too much more of that, and I won’t be able to last much longer,” he groaned out. He pulled her hands from his boxers, and dropped suddenly to his shorts on the floor. He rifled through his pockets until he found his wallet. Quickly opening it, he pulled out a foil packet. He grabbed Simone to him again, covering her mouth with his once more. Too impatient to make it to the bedroom, he backed up to her couch. He sat down, and she straddled his lap, kissing all the while. She ran her fingers through his hair, and grinded her hips into his. It felt so good, she couldn’t imagine how much better it would be to have him inside of her. He untied the straps of her dress, and it fell, pooling around her waist. Cameron struggled with her bra hooks, causing her to let out a frustrated sigh, and replace his hands with her own. As soon as her bra was off, his mouth was covering one of her nipples. Without warning, he suckled hard. She cried out, and arched closer to him. His other hand palmed her other breast, and tweaked hard on her nipple.

“Cameron, please!” she gasped out.

His only response was to lick at her nipple again before trailing kisses back up to her mouth. Shuffling her a bit backwards on his legs, he used one hand to pull his boxers down just enough to pull his cock out. Snatching up the foil packet, he ripped it open with his teeth and worked the condom out. Putting it on as quickly as he could, he pulled Simone back, and pushing her underwear to the side, worked himself into her with painstaking slowness. When he was finally fully inside her, Simone couldn’t help but let out a laugh. It already was so good, his thick girth stretching her, and they hadn’t even begin moving yet. She hoped for a fleeting second that Cameron wouldn’t take her laughter the wrong way, but she didn’t need to worry. He laughed too, and rubbed his nose against hers, his efforts to kiss her in vain due to their wide smiles. Ready for more, Simone rocked against him, and they both lost all traces of laughter. Gripping the back of her head, he pulled her into a rough kiss as she braced her hands on his chest and began to move. They both let out a groan, and Cameron quickly dropped his hands to her waist. Gripping tightly, he took control. With slow, deep thrusts, he destroyed her world until all was left was sensation. It felt so good, Simone couldn’t contain herself. She held on to the back of his neck, trying to match his plunges. All that could be heard was their mutual gasps of pleasure, and the squeak of the couch. She grabbed the top of the couch as he sped up the pace. She couldn’t last much longer; the pleasure was building up in her lower belly and she felt the all too familiar tightening sensation. 

“Cameron, I’m so close,” she managed to get out between gasps.

His next thrust was too much; she came, biting down on his shoulder to keep herself from crying out. This must have sent Cameron over the edge. A few more uncoordinated thrusts, and he came with a groan, still thrusting through his orgasm. She dropped her head on his shoulder, and tried to catch her breath, Cameron tracing faint patterns on her back. Suddenly, all the alcohol and the past activity hit Simone. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, despite the sweat and fluids clinging to her skin. She slid off of Cameron, and decided that the bedroom was too far. She readjusted her underwear, pulled her dress straps up, and curled up right there on the couch. She heard Cameron’s chuckle.  
“Stuff it, you”, she muttered. “It’s your fault I’m like this. The least you could do is snuggle me.”  
“Your wish,” Cameron said. He kicked off his boxers before he laid down on the couch, and after maneuvering, Simone rested half her upper body on his chest, their legs entwined. She could feel the condom on her thigh. She let out a sigh. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep with that.

“Cameron?” she asked tentatively. “Are you asleep yet?”

He let out a grunt in response, and she held back a chuckle. If she was going to get him to clean himself up, she had to play nice.

“Could, could you maybe take off the condom? It’s sticky.”

He murmured a ‘sure’, but it was still a few moments later before he broke out of their sweaty cuddle. She heard him moving around in the bathroom, and a moment later she was back in his arms. Wiggling to get comfortable, she was soon asleep with a smile on her face.

 

The sun’s rays hit Simone’s closed eyes. She rolled over with a groan. It took a moment for her to gain her bearings over her achy head. Slowly the previous night came back to her: the bar, the drinks, the… the hooking up! She sat up quickly, and immediately regretted it. She had much more to drink than she thought. She looked around, and realized that her apartment was empty.   
“Cameron?” she called out. Getting up, tentatively this time, she noticed that Cameron’s clothes and backpack were gone. She looked in the bathroom, and the air still hung with the smell of her body wash. He must have showered and left. Simone tried to hold back her disappointment. She hadn’t even gotten his number! She wasn’t good with one night stands; this was only her second one. She shrugged her shoulders, and tried to chalk it up to a great time. Running the shower, she took off her dress and underwear, enjoying the slight twinge of sore muscles between her legs. She tested the water with her hands, and hopped in. Simone stuck her head under the stream. Nothing cured a hangover for her quite like a hot shower and hot coffee. Humming a little, she started singing. Simone wasn’t confident in her singing abilities, and usually only sung in the shower, or when she was alone. She started singing a song by one of her favorite older bands Phantom Planet. 

“I could tell from the moment I woke up, it was gonna’ to be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day. Even though the sun is shining down on me, and I should be about as happy as can be, it’s still gonna’ be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day.”

She soaped up, and washed her hair, getting more into the song all the while. Soon she was singing guitar solos. After a rousing drum solo, she turned off the shower, and sung the chorus one last time at the top of her voice.

“Everybody knows there’s something wrong! But nobody knows what’s going on! We all sing the same old song! When you want it all to go away, it’s shaping up to be a lonely day.”

Clearing the fog from her mirror, she brushed her teeth. Drying off, she used the same towel to dry her hair, wrapping it in a knot. Stretching as she walked, she made her way into her bedroom, and saw a smiling Cameron smack dab in the middle of her bed. He started clapping. 

“Nice tunes, songbird.”

Simone stared at him, mouth agape. Then with a start, she realized she was still completely naked. Forgetting about last night, she shrieked slightly, and ripping the towel off of her head, knotting it tightly around her body.  
“Wha, what are you doing here?” she asked in a rush, his leisurely walk towards her making her nervous. She clutched her towel tighter, wishing for last night’s drunk courage.

“You know, most girls would be happy to see me on their bed. I’mma have to work harder with you, I see.” He reached out a hand, and twirled one of her stray curls around his finger. They were already drying back into their springy, tight form. He stretched it past her shoulder, and letting it go, watched it spring back up behind her ear with the rest of her hair.  
“I love your hair by the way. Especially this color.”

“Quinn did it before I moved… but what are you doing here? I, I thought you left.”

“Well,” he said, running his hands into her hair, massaging her scalp. “I figured you’d want coffee, and maybe some doughnuts. Did you think I would just leave, and not at least get your number?”  
Simone was too embarrassed, and too aroused to tell him that yes, in fact she had thought he left. Instead, as his mouth got closer to hers, she closed her eyes and pursed her lips a little in anticipation. 

“We might want to drink the coffee before it gets to cold,” he said in her ear. Gently releasing her hair, he left the bedroom with a laugh. Simone just stood there, feeling her face grow hot. Throwing the towel off, she quickly pulled open some drawers, looking for something to throw on. Pulling on a sports bra, a tank top, and some shorts, she tried to compose herself before going into the kitchen. Cameron sat at her counter, powdered sugar covering his mouth. Resisting the urge to lick it away, she grabbed one of the Styrofoam coffee cups. She pulled off the lid, and breathed in deeply, feeling its warmth seeping through her fingers. She was a certified coffee addict. The smell, the taste, everything about it. She took a sip, savoring it.

“I didn’t know if you wanted any creamer or sugar so I just brought it black.”

“I love it this way after a night a drinking. It’s the only way to go,” she responded, taking another big sip.  
Opening the white box Cameron had just pulled his third doughnut out of, she pulled out a chocolate glazed doughnut. Taking a big bite, she let out a sigh of happiness. This was her weakness: pastries and coffee. Cameron was already halfway through with a glazed, and she chuckled looking at the added sugar to his mouth. Giving way to her earlier desire, she set her doughnut down, and leaning over, licked the icing from the corner of his mouth. When she went to sit back, Cameron kept her in place by cupping her chin. He pulled her mouth back to his, and she kissed him back, the taste of sugar swirling in her mouth. Pulling back, he gave her one last kiss, and she reluctantly returned to her seat. 

“Listen, I hate to do this, but I gotta’ run. I promised my sister and mom we would spend the day together. I already told them I hung out with my friend Simon, but I should get to their place.” Cameron stood up, and grabbed his keys and wallet.

“Simon?” Simone asked with a chuckle.

Cameron looked sheepishly at her. “I didn’t want them to get all in it, so I, uh, I said you were a Simon. But don’t worry, you’re best looking Simon I know.”

Rolling her eyes, Simone hopped off the stool, and followed him to the door. She opened it for him, and he turned on the threshold, giving her that smile that made her insides melt.  
“I had a really good time with you, Simone. For real. I like your place too, by the way. Maybe you can give me the grand tour soon?”

She nodded in response, and Cameron leaned down and kissed her on her lips. With a hug and a wink, he was gone. Simone stayed in the hallway until he disappeared down the staircase. Even then she still stood there. Finally, she made her way back into the apartment. Strolling over to the counter, she finished her doughnut. It wasn’t until she took another sip of her coffee before she realized she hadn’t gotten Cameron’s number. She sighed, and mock banged her head against her counter. 

“Might was well drown my sorrows in doughnuts,” she muttered, reaching into the box.

She lifted up a Boston crème, and noticed that there was writing on the frosting coated wax paper underneath. She grabbed a plate from her cabinet, and piled the doughnuts on it. When she took all the doughnuts out, she smiled then laughed. Grabbing the Boston crème, she twirled around her kitchen. The wax paper had one sentence and a line of numbers. The message read: shoot me a text sometime. I can’t wait to see you again. XOXO, Cam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let’s blow off some steam

“Whaaaaaaaaa!!” Quinn’s shriek was so loud, Simone had to hold the phone away from her ear, and the man on the park bench next to her shot her a dirty look. Simone smiled an apology, and got up from the bench, licking away the chocolate ice cream dripping down her hand from her cone.  
“Quinn calm down,” she scolded. “You’re gonna’ blow my ear out.”  
“I most certainly will not calm down! My supposed BFF hooks up with THE Cameron Dallas, I’m hearing about it 2 days later?? You got some shittin’ nerves!  
Simone smiled at her friend’s language. Quinn loved peppering her sentences with swears, even if it didn’t make much sense and drove her mother crazy. She took a slurp of her ice cream as she waited for Quinn’s berating to end. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, and she had decided to take a stroll in the park around the corner from her apartment.   
“Are you done? I told you, I couldn’t very well tell you Friday night, and then after he left again on Saturday, I fell back asleep. Besides, you didn’t respond to my Friday text until Saturday, so now we’re even.”  
“We’ll be even when Nash Grier is snapchatting me nudes! At least give me more detail. I swear for a writer, you’re the fuckin’ vaguest gossiper I know.”  
“I love you too, Q,” Simone said with a laugh. “I mean, it just happened I guess. One minute we were talking at the bar, and the next he was coming back to my apartment with me.”

Quinn let out a frustrated groan on the other end of the line. “Was it at least good, Mona? Could you at least give me that??”  
The memory alone was enough to make Simone feel butterflies. “It was unreal, Q. I mean, just unreal.”  
“Better than Kyrie?” Quinn asked in a sly voice.   
“Kyrie, who?” Simone said back, finishing up her cone. “I haven’t thought of him since meeting Cameron.”

“Ugh. Only you would rebound with Cameron Dallas, and not even remember me showing you his Youtubes.”  
“Speaking of which… Should, should I watch them? I mean, would that be weird?”  
“How could you watchin’ his Youtubes after he was balls deep in your-“  
“Quinn, shut up!” Simone yelled. Her face was growing hot.  
“I’m just saying… You’re past weird now. Have you talked to him today?”  
Simone sighed, and plopped down underneath a tree, playing with the leaves that scattered the ground.   
“No, actually. I texted him to let him know I found his message yesterday, but after saying hi back with a smiley face, he hasn’t texted me since. Should I be worried?”  
“Hmm… I wouldn’t really worry about it. I mean, he’s a busy guy. And if anything, you HAD A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH CAMERON DALLAS!!”  
Simone laughed. Quinn always made her laugh.   
“I should get going. I still need to call my dad. You know how he gets when he hasn’t heard from me in 5 minutes, let alone 2 days.”  
They said their goodbyes, and Simone called her dad. Simone’s dad Eric was a single parent. Her mother had disappeared from her life when she was only ten. An adventurer with an extreme case of wanderlust, her mother had wanted to travel all over the world, and it had seemed that a husband and a child were a hindrance to these plans. So her parents had a divorce, and though it was 14 years later, her dad had just began to accept that she wasn’t coming back. As a result of the divorce, he had been both a mother and father to Simone growing up, which made him especially protective. It had taken awhile for him to accept that she was moving to California, and he still was in denial even though she was there. After assuring him that all was well, she hadn’t been kidnapped, and that yes, she locked her door at night, she hung up. She sat back against the tree, soaking in the sun. She debated on if she should text Cameron or not. She decided against it. Simone didn’t have much dating experience. She had dated Kyrie from junior year of high school through college graduation, and a little time after. Although they had broken up a few times, it was never longer than a month. Though she had enjoyed dating him, she couldn’t help but admit it had hindered her in the long run. She didn’t know how to navigate the dating pool, or the complicated rules that seemed to come along with it. Quinn wasn’t much help in the situation either, and she very well wasn’t going to ask her dad. So, she figured she would let Cameron come to her when he wanted to talk. Despite her decision, Simone still scrolled to Cameron’s name, and contemplated an opening text. She begin typing, then deleted it. She gave up, and scrolled through her phone’s music selection before settling on a YouTube Lofi lonely day playlist. She put on her headphones, and decided to find a bookstore or library. 

Simone’s phone buzzed and played her text ringtone. She almost didn’t hear it. Lost in one of the books she checked out at the library, she had been reading for the past few hours. She threw a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was almost 7. Marking her place, she picked it up and saw it was from Cameron. Her heart jumped, and she quickly opened her texts, and read the short 2 line message.  
Hey songbird. U busy?  
It took Simone almost 5 minutes to not only compose herself, but to compose the text message. She was worried about sounding lame, but didn’t want him to think she was too busy to hang with him. She also didn’t want to text him back too soon. What if he thought she was just waiting around for him to message her? She settled for a simple response of Hey Cameron. I’m free. What’s up? He responded almost immediately. Wanna’ come over? Not even waiting for her to respond, he sent his address with instructions to come to the side door by the pool. Simone was beyond excited. Should she shower? What should she wear? She shot back a “see you soon” text, and took one of the quickest showers of her life. Drying off, she pulled her hair into a bun, sprayed on body spray, and destroyed her closet looking for an outfit. She finally settled on a black skater dress, and a bright blue t-shirt. Feeling like her heart was pounding through her chest, she slipped on her toms and grabbed her keys. Sliding into her car, she prayed a spot in the parking lot would be available for her when she came back, and then she let out a chuckle at her practical mind. Punching in the address into her phone’s GPS, she was on her way. She pulled up to the house as the day was beginning to cool down, and the sun was just kissing the top of the buildings on the horizon. She let out a low whistle at the size of it, and all the other houses in the neighborhood. Her apartment could fit inside at least 4 times! A slight breeze was stirring, and she could hear the gentle laps of the pool as she walked down the path. Resisting the temptation to dip her toes in, she shot a quick text to Cameron letting him know she was here, and tried to calm her breathing. He must have been waiting for her because the door opened quite suddenly, and there he was. Wearing a pair of dark blue sweats that sat low on his hips, he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Simone unintentionally let her eyes drift over his sculpted body. She wanted nothing more than to trace her fingers down that strip of dark brown hair that led into the tops of his sweats. As she opened her mouth to say hello, Cameron held a finger up to his lips, shushing her. He grabbed her hand, and led her up the dimly lit back stairs. She could hear faint talking and the sound of a TV from somewhere else. At the top of the stairs, he turned left and led her to a room at the very end of the hallway. He pulled her in his room, and closed the door behind him.  
“Sorry about that. My roommates are all home, and I, I don’t want them knowing about you just yet. I told them I was heading to bed early, so we don’t have to worry about them.”  
Simone wasn’t sure how she felt about that, but instead of responding, she just took in his room. It was huge. His bed almost covered the entire wall. Cameron caught her looking at it, and she blushed hard. She fiddled with her fingers, a nervous habit, and tried to look everywhere else. Instead, she made the mistake of looking at that enticing happy trail of his, and blushed harder. He smirked softly, and sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him. She sat down on the very edge of the bed, and tried to make small talk.  
“So, how’s it going? I didn’t hear from you after texting you yesterday.” Simone immediately berated herself mentally. “Way to look like a dork, Simone.”

“Sorry about that,” Cameron said, rubbing his neck. “I got caught up in stuff. In fact, today was shitty too to be honest. A lot of things went wrong from the time I woke up late til like an hour ago.”  
Cameron scooted closer to Simone.   
“But I don’t want to talk about that right now. Right now, I wanna’ blow off some steam.”  
With that, Cameron started rubbing the bare skin of Simone’s thigh. Leaning towards her, he gently pushed her back until she was laying on his bed. Still rubbing her thigh, he let his hand drift to her inner thigh. He started trailing kisses from her collarbone to her neck, and Simone wasn’t able to hold back a moan.   
“Shhh,” Cameron said, nuzzling her neck. “We don’t want them to hear us, remember?”  
It was hard for Simone to keep quiet, however when he started to lightly rub the outside of her underwear. She wiggled slightly to try and get him to touch her with more pressure, but he still kept up his light grazing.  
“You’re already getting wet, Simone. Tell me you want this as much as I do.”  
He knelt on the bed and removing his hand from her skirt, cupped her breast as he kissed her. Simone immediately opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. She pressed into his hand, another moan escaping her mouth and being caught in Cameron’s.  
“You’re not gonna’ be able to be quiet, are you?” Cameron asked with a slight chuckle.  
Shaking her head no, Simone was about to apologize, when he stopped her by placing his thumb on her full lower lip. He rubbed it slightly.  
“That’s ok. I don’t think I want you to be quiet tonight. I wanna’ hear every noise you make. And I know just where we can go.”  
Feeling bold, Simone opened her mouth and suckled gently on his thumb. Cameron’s eyes darkened as he watched her, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. He sprung off the bed, and pulled her up with him. He grabbed her hand, and made another quiet sign before pulling her back towards the same stairway. Every couple of stairs, he would pull her close and kiss her. Simone’s heart wouldn’t slow down, and she was growing frustrated with the lack of bodily satisfaction. They finally got to the bottom of the stairs after walking past the door he let her in earlier into the basement. He didn’t bother to turn on the light, and she could make out the shadowy outline of furniture before they went to a room in the corner. She could see faint light coming from the bottom of the door. Cameron pulled her close again, and found her mouth in the dark with his. Pulling her tight against him, he grinded gently into her as she clung to him.   
“Tell me you want me, Simone.”  
She shook her head hard, not thinking to speak. Cameron grinded into her again.  
“I want to hear you say it. Say you want me just as much as I want you.”  
Simone tried to catch her breath.  
“Yes, Cam. I, I want you.”


End file.
